


And a Very Pathetic Depressing New Years to You

by Knillover



Category: Zero at the Bone
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knillover/pseuds/Knillover
Summary: Its New Year's after everything that happened after Jack and D returned to Baltimore. Jack is well, depressed with out D, and D is drinking as well. Fluff and more depressing Fluff ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Second fanfic of this fandom! It will rise! Please enjoy everyone. Hopefully it is alright fluff.

_December 31, 2006_

  
Jack was being pathetic, he knew he was being pathetic, but he couldn’t help being so completely and utterly pathetic as he looked at the chocolate covered cherries with a look so depressed and miserable he was sure the sky was getting grayer the longer he looked at them. He muttered a curse under his breath shaking his head as he turned away from the sweets aisle. His hand ran to his hip the pain was still there, a dull throb right above his hipbone. He still couldn’t believe all of this had happened. He knew his life was crazy but the events that had unfolded he would never imagined would be his. The nightmares of those men killing Maria coming after him; instead, were filled with Josie shooting him in the stomach. He shook his head. _Fucking nightmare is what that was._ Certainly not what he was expecting when he was being dragged out of his house in Las Vegas.

  
Somehow though, this had all felt like a dream. He knew after his blow up with Megan that D and he would have to have a serious talk. A lump formed in his throat. _What if he doesn’t come back? What if he leaves you?_

  
He shook his head and steeled himself as he started walking briskly down the coffee aisle. _That’s not going to happen, D promised he’d find me. He promised that he would come back. That letter proves it._  
_Yeah._ _But it also showed that he was terrified of seeing you again if the job wasn’t finished._

  
_I wish he would tell me what he’s doing. He could be hurt right now, shot again, hiding in a fucking cave._  
_Don’t be ridiculous the only reason he got shot was because of you._

  
He walked down the aisle looking at the various coffee that were on the white shelves. He grabbed one without thinking eager to get back to his apartment where he could just put on his pajamas and forget about the chocolates, the world, the pain in his side, the pain in his chest.

  
There was a reason he hadn’t gotten more drugs from the hospital. Not saying that Jack was desperate but there was a large fear that he could become dependent on the pain killers because of their effects they had of making Jack forget the pain. Forget everything, yet make everything a million times worse.

  
He was walking up the next set of shelves when he stopped short seeing the ginger ale. That lump came back as he walked past it before he turned around grabbing them. _What the hell it’s not like he’s going to be around the corner and cock his damn eyebrow at you with his dumbass look on his face._

  
He strolled slowly to the cashier shoving some cash at him as he felt tears well up into his eyes. _Damn D why is this taking so long._

  
Jack had hurriedly returned to his apartment not even bothering to turn on the light before he had realized as he put the groceries away that he hadn’t even got the fish that he had been planning on cooking for dinner. _Goddamn looks like pizza it is. So much for my health kick._

  
Jack felt even more pathetic now than before. He grabbed the phone ordering instead Chinese food because in his depressed idled mind that somehow equated to healthier than Pizza. No sooner that he got off the phone with his favorite joint Chifan Di Difang, upon looking it up in Chinese it meant place to eat. Half the reason why he kept going there. They knew him by name and even more depressing, his order. No sooner did his hang up his phone did it ring again. He quickly picked it up his heart beat skyrocketing. It was D it had to be.

  
“Hey D-” He started as he opened his cellphone before he realized that he had made a fatal mistake of hopeful thinking. The screen said it was Gloria, no doubt trying to get him to the go to the bookstore New Year’s Party that Jack had conveniently laid low on.

  
“Oh, is that the name of the mystery person who conveniently got a hold of our newest bookseller.” She cooed to the point that it was nauseating.

  
“No, it’s the name of the take out place I just ordered.” Jack said sounding a little defensive as he sat up from his spot on his couch.

  
“Anyways,” She said dismissively like she would find out who it was eventually. The thought formed a pit in his stomach. “I’m coming to pick you up to go to the party.” She said firmly. Jack’s back straightened. _Oh God no!_

  
“You don’t really have to do that, I’m fine. I’m just going to watch the ball drop and probably head to bed. I have somethings that I need to do.” Jack said quickly.

  
“Oh no you don’t, you got out of Christmas, and Halloween. Geoff is going to be so upset that he missed you.” She said the pout was audible over the phone. He shook his head imagining her black lips forming the large pout.

  
“I’m fine really Gloria, I…I’ll just bring the party down.” He said. “Plus I just ordered food and I have some friends coming over,” He lied “I can’t just leave them high and dry.”

  
“I have half the mind just to come and pick you up anyways.” She said which made him smile a little even though his eyes were starting to sting with tears.

  
“Thanks, but I’ll be fine.” He said once again before he said good bye and slumped onto the ground.  
_Damn it D, why couldn’t you be here? Because he’s out there for you. So stop being so damn selfish and suck it up. He would want you to be happy. Fuck happy! I want him._

  
There was a knock on the door that startled him. A soft quiet knock as if not to disturb the other neighbors. He got up slowly. There had been no signs that he would be here that he could think of. Immediately his mind started racing, the dull throb in his hip burned a little more, a warning. He grabbed the gun that he had by the door. The glock that D had given him, he couldn’t be to cautious right. He peaked through the peephole through the door, but it was to dark to see anything, and he couldn’t turn on the light on his porch because that would alert anyone that someone was inside.

  
_Who would of thought that you would be able to think like this so easily. D taught you well. God if he caught you feeling all warm and fuzzy in a situation like he'd smack you._

  
He opened the door slowly only an inch, through the moonlight that started to appear out of the clouds, he could see a small package with his address on it and no returning one. He quickly searched for anybody. It could have been Churchill, or more plausible, Megan, but a small hope sprung up that he would see a tall lean figure wearing a black t-shirt and a black leather jacket who would be slinking out of the complex. He grabbed the package setting the gun down where he kept it closing and locked the door.

  
The package was small, the size of his forearm. It was light though, he shook it a little. He set it on the coffee table in his living room. He grabbed a beer keenly aware of the ginger ale that he wasn’t going to ever drink sitting next to it. He opened the beer swallowing half of it in a swallow. He needed something stronger.

  
_God if only you could see how pathetic you’re being. Fuck it I don’t care! Let me be pathetic don’t you think that I deserve it?_

  
He opened the cabinet to the left of the refrigerator where he kept the whiskey that he liked. He didn’t want to think about the fact that it was the same brand as before. With that he made his way to the living room couch sitting down on it with a thwamp.  
There was no way that he was going to be able to watch the new year’s celebration. Not without thinking that there was someone special that he was missing _. Is D watching? Are you kidding me, He’s probably not even thinking about the fact that it was New Year’s._ He looked up at the ceiling closing his eyes.

 

 

“3…2…1…!” The crowd cheered to the abyssal black motel room a bathroom light left on from a shower that D felt hadn’t worked at all. He raised his bottle of whiskey.

  
“Happy New Year’s Doc….I miss you.” He whispered as he took another large swig feeling the familiar burn of the alcohol wishing that his drunken stupor would finally make him pass out. He looked up at the ceiling trying to imagine what exactly Jack would be doing right about now.

  
_Probably partyin’ somewhere smilin’, laughin’, havin’ a good time without your sorry ass._

  
He shook the thought out of his head taking another large swallow.

  
_Come on damnit! Get drunk already!_

  
He didn’t care if he sounded stupid or pathetic. He was, he knew that there was absolutely no reason for him to be this way. This had been his idea, he couldn’t stop. He wouldn’t, not until Jack could go back to doing what he was supposed to be doing, fixing people.

  
_You wish that he could fix ya dontcha? You’re too damn fucked up, there is no savin’ your sorry ass. Doesn’t matter once your done he can go back to being Doc Francisco, fixin’ little girls faces. Wonder if he got my package, hope it came on time. Hope he likes it._

  
D had no idea what you would get someone on New Year’s did you even give gifts? Whatever it was, he saw it and thought of Jack. He was half way through the bottle of Jack Daniels. Damn I’m turning into an alcoholic.

  
_Fuck it you deserve this, you’re currently god only knows how far away from the one person you actually care about! Drink until you cain’t fucking see straight._  
And so, he did. Finally stripping down naked and flopping onto his bed hoping the next morning would come sooner.

 

 

“Hewwo? Mr. Davies!” Came the distinctive Chinese accent of the delivery boy who always brought him his food. The fact that he knew him by name now renew the strike of depression over his already extremely depressed chest. He opened the door smiling at him slowly, although the way the kid’s eyes widened made him keenly aware that he probably looked horribly drunk. He handed the kid the money in exchange for the bag of food that he ordered muttering to keep the change.

  
He closed the door to his “temporary-housing chic” kitchen setting the bag down amongst the others filled with the non-perishable items from the earlier failed attempt at grocery shopping.

  
He eyed the package as he sat down on the floor so his knees were up to his chest as he slowly ate his Cho mein. Chifan Difang was probably the best Chinese food in he had in a long time, but right now it just tasted like dirt.

  
He had to know what was in the box. He just had to. _What if it’s from D? Yeah, well what if it’s from Megan? Or what if it was from the Dominguez brothers and it was D’s hand or head or something? Ok you really need to cool it on them mafia movies. Dumbass_. He shook his head as he chuckled a little at the thought, that was just how D would have said it to. He grabbed the box ripping it open. There wasn’t any blood so that was a good sign, right?

  
He steeled his nerves before he pulled the packaging aside. In it was a single slip of paper on top another package. On it was typed block letters almost like from a typewriter.

  
_Got this for you, I think you know who it is from. He’s doing fine, and I’ll tell him the same about you. He says Happy New Year’s I’ll pass the message on._  
_-X_

  
He swallowed the lump in his throat as he picked up the small package. This was from D, and he was alright. A part of him was mad that Megan hadn’t stopped by to spend the night with him, just so he could have someone who understood him better be with him, but he knew she couldn’t do that. He knew that she should be watching D instead anyways, it would certainly make him sleep better at night.  
Jack couldn’t breathe nor think as he opens the box. He wondered what could possibly be inside, what could D have got for him? He ripped the tape open pulling the lid off. Inside was a smaller piece of paper equally is neat but this time handwritten. It was from D.

  
_Jack,_  
_I’m sorry it’s takin' so long. I miss you more than words can explain. But you know I’ve always been bad with words._  
_I’m almost done but I still have some things that I gotta do. I hope you’re doin’ alright wherever the hell you are, Meg says that you made it through the holiday. I’m glad she’s lookin’ out for you._  
_Happy New Year, let’s hope this one goes better than last year yeah? I don’t think anyone want to go through that again. I know sure as hell I don’t want to. It feels so weird bein’ without ya. I wish I could be there right now holding you. To tell you that everythin’s okay, but I don’t know that. Doesn’t feel that long ago that I was writing the letter for you Christmas eve. There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t regret not staying. I wish that I had the strength that you do._  
_Found this while I was passen through a town. I hope you like it, was a son of a bitch to pack. Had to make sure it wouldn’t break on ya. I don’t know if you remember this,but I thought it was funnier than hell. Hope you enjoy it doc. I know it doesn’t make up for the fact that I’m not there._  
_I miss you Jack so much. I meant what I said in the last letter. Every dark-haired cute man I see, I don’t see their faces, I see yours. Startin’ to drive me crazy. I just want to get this done and over with so I can see you so I can take you in my arms and never let go. Hopefully that’s soon I just got one more to do. I know you have no idea what that means. But I’m sure you’ll get it out of me anyways, that seems to be a super power of yours, an annoying one but still one. I’ll see you around. I’ll make sure to keep Megan updated._  
_I miss you_  
_I still got things to say, but that’s still not going in a damn letter. Which I just realized is so fucking long. sorry. I’m staying alive just so I can tell you. Still kept your promise, no one’s dead I make sure of it. I hope you’re not mad that I’m not there it was hard not to come after you. Just a little while longer and I’ll be there._  
_D_

  
Jack close the letter before he could ruin it with his tears. D was alright, D was safe that was all that mattered all that Jack cared about. He pulled back the tissue paper and the bubble wrap and nearly dropped what was in the box. He turned it over his hands and tried to suppress a tearful chuckle. It was a coffee cup but not just any coffee cup. On it from _2001: A Space Odyssey. “Open the door HAL”_ followed underneath it _“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Dave”._ When he first met D he had compared him to the Cyclopean eye. When Jack still called him Hal, back before he knew his name, back before he knew who he was when he still Jack still consider D just a machine hiding behind those mirrored sunglasses. Jack couldn’t believe that D would remembered something so trivial and so brief. It was an odd gift but D was an odd person and the thought that he saw it and thought of Jack and even packed it to give to him meant the world to Jack.

  
He could almost imagine the cursing has he taped the bubble wrap and tissue paper to the coffee mug probably using too much tape. He wondered if maybe Megan helped him but the note said nothing of the sort. He folded it up gently creasing it. He would put the letter next to the other one, on his bedside table so he could read it whenever he felt too lonely, too pathetic. He set the coffee mug on the table next to the food now cold and untouched. He wasn’t very hungry.

  
Instead he fell on the ground looking up at the TV, next to it was a clock on the wall it read 11:45 p.m. . He grabbed the mug holding it softly, gently like he was afraid that he would crush it like an egg. With the other hand he grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. He felt stupid, the way he was thinking about the mug, _this is something that D had held not too long ago. Judging by the letter Megan must have come straight afterwards. Or maybe D was just closed maybe D was just right around the corner and didn’t know it, well maybe did know it but couldn’t face the fact that he couldn’t be with him until all of this was done._ Jack grabbed the bottle of whiskey and taking another swish them wiped his eyes. The minutes drag by painfully slow, every few minutes Jack take another swig when his throat got dry and as his eyes started to water he held the mug up close to his chest but still gently. It hadn’t even occurred to him how much time has passed until he started to hear.

  
“ three… two… one… Happy New Year!” All of New York City cheered as the confetti feel onto the ground. He turned off the TV getting up staggering back to his bed, setting the mug on the bedside table before flopping on the bed. He curled into a ball looking up at the moon.

  
“Happy New Year D, I love you…” he murmured before passing out.


End file.
